Revenge
by jaya2
Summary: Ron finaly gets revenge by kidnapping Jim. Pairings HarryxJim RonxHarry FredxGene
1. Default Chapter

The sound of fast pounding footsteps echoed in the seemingly   
empty warehouse. Then there was a skidding stop; followed by Gene   
Starwind shouting, "What have you found Jim?"  
"One minute!" Jim Hawking shouted back, furiously typing on   
his laptop, and hiding in a bunch of crates. Then a screen shot up to   
revel a map of the human body with parts flashing from normal to   
metallic. He's been upgraded to a 21A, and is wearing body armor. His   
weak points are the inside of his elbows and the back of his neck."   
Jim answered.  
"Great!" Gene replied with his voice dripping with sarcasm. A   
loud thud hit the ground directly behind Gene. Gene quickly spun   
around and ducked. A blade missed him by millimeters. Both opponents   
jumped back eyeing each other warily.  
Ron MacDougle was not the man he had been eight years ago at   
the Lay-Line. He now owned a scar across his right eye given to him   
from Gene. Grey now streaked his hair, ass he now began to show age.   
The most striking difference thou was the number of cybernetic   
implants he now had.   
Ron had lost a total of three limbs fighting Gene after the   
Lay-Line. Each one was replaced with a practical yet highly   
sophisticated prosthetics, but none of them proved effective agents   
Gene. So he spent the past five years planning revenge. Now he would   
not fail, because he learned that there was more than one way to skin   
a cat, or Gene Starwind.  
"Boy, am I surprised to see you." Gene said to stall. "I   
thought you didn't survive the last time I kicked your ass."  
Ron grinned, and replied, "I didn't think I was going to   
survive either. But I'm much wiser now, and I won't lose this time.   
The opponents circled each other, Gene ready with his knife   
and Ron with his bladed arm. "For you see," Ron continued. "I've done   
my homework, and I know every thing there is to know about you."  
Gene gritted his teeth knowing something was up, and worse   
that he could not make the first move.  
Ron took two confident steps forward, and Gene took two timid   
steps back. "I know you are only half a man, and with out your   
partner you're nothing." Ron told Gene with a smirk.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Jim desperately typed on his computer trying to find any more   
weaknesses of Ron's, and had no idea that someone slowly crept behind   
him. Then Jim's whole body went ridged, as he felt the presence   
behind him. Before Jim could act a closed fist descended on his head   
knocking him out cold.  
  
*_*_*  
  
The chitchat between the archenemies had ended, and they now   
warily stared each other down waiting for someone to make a move.  
Then a beep sounded thrice, and Ron charged at Gene. Catching   
him off guard Ron drilled Gene into a large crate, jumped back,   
retracted his blade into his arm, and darted out of the warehouse.  
Dazed Gene shook his head and turned on the intercom on his   
ear, and called, "Jim." There was no reply. "Jim." He repeated, still   
no answer. "Jim!" Gene's voice only echoed in the warehouse. 


	2. part 1

Revenge: Part 1  
  
Pairings: Wait and find out. : P  
Rating: R Violence, lime  
PS: Please tell me what you think.   
  
On a thin mattress on a hard bed, Jim groaned himself awake. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared at a military gray ceiling. With a groan he lifted himself up on his shoulders, and collapsed as a wave of nausea hit him. He covered his eyes with his hand hoping it would pass.  
Jim tried to remember what happened. All that came back was searching for data on Ron MacDougle's cybernetic upgrades, and the rest was fuzz.  
Footsteps traveled toward the room from the hallway. Once again Jim attempted to sit up, but another wave of nausea smacked him down.  
"Don't try to get up if it makes you sick." A voice suddenly commanded. "I don't want to have to clean it up."  
Jim slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, biting off the pain of his throbbing head and his stomach flopping around. He opened his eyes to look at the figure in the dim light.  
Immediately he knew that he did not know the person in front of him. The person was too slim and feminine to be Gene, but to masculine to be any of the girls. As the strange walked closer, Jim decided it was a male.  
The man walked over to Jim, and knelt at his side. Jim stared directly into hauntingly violet eyes. "Take this." The eyes' owner instructed, offering a pill.  
Jim's eyes narrowed as if trying to remember something. "Why?" Jim asked, instinctively not trusting the guy.  
The man sighed, "Because you've suffered a concussion, and this will help you heal faster."  
"Who are you, and how did I get a concussion?" Jim asked warily.  
Annoyance crossed over the mans face, as he answered, "I can't answer the first question yet, and as for the concussion I gave it to you."  
Jim frowned attempting to process the information while his head rang loudly. "So you're telling me to take a pill, given to me by you, who I don't know and knocked me out." Jim deducted out loud.  
"If you don't take it willingly I will have to force it down, which wont be pleasant for either of us." The man told Jim coldly.  
Jim new that with his head pounding, and that he couldn't sit up without feeling like pucking, that physical resistance would be pointless. Disgusted Jim held out his hand, and received the pill. Jim tossed it in the back of his mouth, and his captor handed him a small paper cup of water. Jim sat up half way, and downed the water and the pill. Promptly he collapsed, and his world spun rapidly. He then slipped into unconsciousness.  
The man picked up the cup, and left the room.  
  
*_*_*  
  
Ron lay in bed throwing darts at a picture of Gene, when the door opened. "How is our guest?" Ron asked, looking away from his game.  
"What do you mean?" The man asked with a puzzled expression. "He has a concussion." Then he added as an after thought. "He was confused and some what resistant, if that's what you're asking."  
Ron creased his forehead in thought, and then said, "Resistance is to be expected. After all he has lived with HIM," Ron punctuated him buy throwing his last dart, and it hit between Gene's eyes. "Most of his life." Ron finished.  
The violet eyed man leaned on the doorframe, and then asked curiously. "What are you going to do with the boy?"  
Ron's eye's narrowed, and flooded with hatred and sadistic glee. "I will hurt the boy." Ron began, and a cruel smile played on his lips. "I will make him feel immense pain, and show it to Starwind. Starwind will then know what it is like to see a loved one in pain. And when the boy is broken, I will return him to in peaces. That will be my revenge for your pain and death."  
Ron's companion looked at him with a loss of what to say. In his heart it felt wrong, but instead of pressing it he changed the subject to a more pleasant one.  
"Ron." He called softly and seductively. Ron turned his head just in time to see his lover's shirt fall to the floor. "Let's forget this revenge business and concentrate on play." Ron's companion told him, violet eyes shining in the dim light. He licked his finger, and trailed it sensually down his torso. It stopped at his pants, and played with the pants' button before opening it.  
Ron watched fixatedly at his lover, as his lover slowly unzipped his own pants. He then strolled to Ron hips swaying, and sat next to Ron. Ron laced his hand into the long thick hair, and undid the violet ribbon holding it in place. Aqua marine locks fell framing violet eyes. Then Ron said, "I love you Harry." And pulled Harry MacDougle into a heated kiss.  
  
The Harry being dead and not being dead thing will be explained LATER in the story. 


	3. part2

"Gene!" Fred Lou cried out haply. "It has been awhile." He commented, while he embraced Gene in a vice like grip. Then he lowered his voice a few decimals, and said, "Too long if you ask me."  
"I don't have time for this shit!" Gene told Fred gruffly, and pried him off. "I need you to help me in finding out as much data as possible on Ron MacDougle. The more recent the information the better." Gene commanded Fred with no room for questions.  
But being Fred Lou, Fred made room to ask, "Why? I thought you killed him 5 years ago. Anyway wouldn't that be something you would have Jim do?"  
Rage quickly built up in Gene, as Gene remembered the previous day. He had searched the entire warehouse, and did not find Jim. All Gene found was Jim's laptop open and unattended, and after the little speech Ron had given Gene was more than a bit worried. Now Fred's overly cheerful attitude, and questioning really pissed Gene off. "That's the problem." Gene growled and punched the wall. The pain in his knuckles and the blood dripping from them shook Gene out of anger, and violently threw him in to despair. Turning to look at Fred Gene spook, "MacDougle is alive. I fought him yesterday, but he ran in the middle of the fight." Gene trembled and sank down to his knees. "I couldn't find Jim afterwards."  
"You mean he took Jim." Fred said horrified. Gene nodded numbly, looking less like Gene Starwind and more like a lost child.  
Gene stood slowly looking very tiered, and Ron's words echoed in his head. "Your only half a man...." Gene whispered with his words trailing off.  
"What?" Fred asked not understanding Gene.  
Gene didn't pay attention to Fred; he was too lost in his own thoughts. "Shit!" Gene shouted suddenly, and punched the wall again, cutting his hand up more. "You're only half a man, and with out your partner you're nothing!" Gene quoted, and then added, "I should have realized he was going after Jim." Gene leaned his forehead ageist the wall cussing.  
Fred watched Gene's outburst more than a little worried, but instead of voicing his concerns he put on his cheerful mask. "Don't get upset Gene. You'll save Jim without a problem." Fred said now directing Gene to the couch. "As for the information, that is no problem. The Lou family business may be known for its inexpensive high quality weapons - legal or not; but we are also known for our complex and well-trained informant system. And don't worry about the money, Gene, this is on the house." Fred gave Gene a cheerful smile to hopefully cheer up Gene, and to fool himself.  
Fred went to his desk changing masks once again, now to an authoritative businessman, and set to work on giving new orders to his employees. Fred took a glance up to see Gene staring into nowhere, and a single tear rolling down his cheek. 


	4. part3

Revenge Part 3  
  
Gene kissed Jim passionately. Gene's demanding hands roamed over Jim's back, and then cupped Jim's butt massaging it slowly. Jim melted in Gene's embrace loving every minute. Gene pulled away from Jim, and whispered tenderly in Jim's ear, "I lov...."  
"Wake up!" a harsh voice interrupted Jim's dream. Jim groaned before drifting back to sleep. A hand roughly pulled Jim up by his hair. "I said get up!" the voice repeated.  
Jim's eyes shot open to stair directly in to Ron's face. Ron let go of Jim's hair; pleased with the fear covering Jim's face. Jim quickly scooted to the opposite edge of the bed, blue eyes wide. "MacDougle!" Jim whispered.  
"So you recognize me." Ron stated, while smirking intimidatingly dawn at Jim.  
Jim quickly became irritated with himself. Not going to be intimidated, Jim straitened up and put on his most irritated face. An expression he had mastered because of Gene.  
Ron suppressed an amused chuckle. No matted how much Jim tried; he could never intimidate any one over five. Jim was short, and always had been. He still had a child like face, despite reaching 19. His rather slim build didn't help either, and anyone could tell that Ron out matched Jim in strength even without the addition of cybernetic implants.  
Ron lifted Jim's chin with his index finger, and studied Jim's face. Then the finger trailed over Jim's cheek; and then drew a line down his face and neck. "So beautiful," Ron whispered, "too bad you will have to be scarred." Ron's voice remained quite and with compassion, but his lips twisted in to a sadistic grin. Thoughts of Jim screaming in pain and Gene in aguish only fueled Ron's grin and dark stair.  
Jim's eyes widened, and his lips before held in a tight line parted in fear. His pulse drummed in his ear, as it escalated. Ron absorbed the fear, and scratched Jim's neck with a finger. Blood beaded from the small wound. Jim shivered, as the warm blood trailed down his throat.  
Ron then held the back of Jim's neck. Leaning over Ron lapped up the warm red beads. Jim shivered, and tried to pull away. Ron held the struggling boy, and continued to lick up the fresh flowing blood. He then nipped the wound, and pulled back to view the frightened face.  
Ron's eyes caught Jim's, and held Jim desperately wanted to avert his eyes but unable. "What do you want?" Jim chocked out.  
Ron leaned over, and whispered in Jim's ear. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
  
Gene sat collecting his thoughts, while Fred gave orders to his employees. A beep sounded in Gene's ear, and he turned on the device on his ear lobe.  
"Gene?" Melfina's tentative voice called.  
"Yeah, it's me." Gene sighed, and closed his eyes.  
Fred's ears perked at the sound of Gene's voice, and ended the phone conversation so he could listen in on Gene.  
"Gene, Ron MacDougle is on the phone waiting for you." Melfina said.  
"What! I'll be there right away." Gene shouted jumping off the couch.  
"Gene, what is going on?" Fred asked only hearing Gene's half of the conversation, and grabbed Gene's shoulder.  
Gene shrugged Fred off, and answered while heading to the door, "MacDougle called. I need to go receive it."  
Fred ran, and jumped in Gene's way. "Wait Gene! You can take the call here, and you don't have to wait till you get home." Gene gave Fred a skeptical look, and Fred explained. "I'm tapped in to your phone."  
Gene blinked at Fred unbelieving, and then said, "I'm not going to ask, and I'm going home. I don't want you more involved than you have to be, and your wasting time." Gene pushed Fred out of his way, and headed to the door again.  
Fred huffed out an angry puff of air, caught up with Gene, and turned him around. I'm worried about Jim to, and I don't want to be left in the dark."   
Gene opened his mouth in protest, but Fred continued. "Any way I can have the line traced, which I don't think you can do with out Jim. That way we might be able to find out where they are."  
Gene glared at Fred, but gave in. Gene tugged on the radio on his ear, and said. "Melfina, there is a change in plans. I'm taking the call at Fred's." 


	5. part4

Part 4  
  
  
The screen flashed on, and Gene stared directly into Ron MacDougle's smirking face. "I'm sorry to have troubled you Starwind. I did not know that you weren't home." Ron apologized still smirking at Gene.  
"Quite the crap. Were is Jim?" Gene barked.  
"I can see you are not in the mood for polite talk." Ron replied. Gene glared impatiently. "As for the boy he is right behind me; and relatively unharmed, for now." Ron sidestepped off screen. Jim raised his downcast face, and his wide blue eyes stared directly at Gene. Ropes bound Jim's arms and legs to the wooden chair he sat in. Jim instinctively tried to shout, but the duct tape covering his mouth prevented any sound from escaping.  
"What do you want?" Gene growled at Ron, as he reappeared on the screen.  
"I would have thought even you would have figured it out by now, Starwind." Ron answered mockingly.  
"Look it's me you want. I'll give myself up no tricks. Just let Jim go." Gene all but begged.  
Ron laughed. It was not a happy sound, but instead cruel and mocking. "Starwind you fool.' Ron said. "I figured out a long time ago that killing you would not satisfy my hunger for revenge." Ron passed a moment letting his words sink in, and then continued. "No, killing you would not be nearly enough. I must destroy you!" Ron growled, "I must destroy you like you destroyed me. By hurting the ones you love. By killing the boy like you killed Harry."  
"I didn't kill ..." Gene shouted.  
"Shut up!" Ron interrupted. "Now I'll show you what my hell has been like."  
Ron walked off screen, and came back with a knife in hand. He ripped the knife through the shirt, and cut Jim's chest in the process. After setting the knife down Ron said, "You would be surprised at how many ways there are to torture." With one swift motion Ron wrenched the duct tape off Jim's mouth, and Jim let out a small cry of pain and surprise.  
Ron ignored Jim, and took a moment to look at Gene's confused face. Smiling Ron continued, "Each way has it's own particular flavor of pain. Simple brut force starts with a sharp pain; fallowed by ached and bruising."  
Ron then held Jim's shoulder in one hand, and grabbed Jim's upper arm with the other. Jim watched Ron, with eyes wide in fear. Suddenly Jim let out a short scream of pain, when Ron savagely pulled Jim's arm out of its socket. Jim bit his lip, and tears ran down his face. Gene violently shook, and clenched his hands spastically.  
Ron watched Gene's face with maniac glee, and Gene's eyes filled with hatred. "It hurts to see a loved one in pain. Doesn't it?" Ron asked. "Do you know what else hurts?" Ron received an angry growl in reply.  
"Aggravating wounds." Ron answered.  
Taking Jim's injured shoulder in his hand, Ron dug his fingers between the ball and socket joint. Jim screamed, as bone ground into muscle. Ron then yanked at Jim's arm, and Jim whimpered. He could feel muscles stretched to their limits, and they suddenly snapped.  
Jim screamed louder than before, and saw the screen with Gene's horrified and enraged face. Jim felt pain shoot thru his shoulder, as Ron ground his fingers in it again. Desperately Jim cried out, "Gene help!"  
Gene forgot how pointless it would be to shout. Gene screamed angry threats amend at Ron. But not treat or cures could douse the fire of Gene's anger. Ron watched Gene with a wide smile. That only made Gene madder.  
"I'll blow that smile off you face." Gene growled, and pulled out his gun.  
Ron's eyes narrowed, and he increased the presser on   
Jim's shoulder. He could see Fred half restraining Gene from behind, and Fred tried to pry the gun out of Gene's hand.  
"Gene calm down. Shooting the screen won't do any good." Fred told Gene.  
"I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill him now!" Gene shouted.  
"Gene! He isn't here. He only wants this kind of reaction from you." Fred said desperately.   
Gene flipped Fred off his back, and shot the floor an inch away form Fred's face. "I'll blow your head off too. You fucking fagot!" Gene shouted. Fred closed his eyes, and whimpered. His body shook, and tears rolled down his cheek. Bravery was one trait Fred had always lacked.  
Laughter interrupted Gene. Deep, rich, hateful chuckles erupted form Ron's mouth. Gene glared at the screen with his eyes red with tears and rage. Ron continued laughing, and stopped only after a struggle for self-control. Wiping a tear from his eye Ron said, "Starwind you are more entertaining than I imagined."  
Gene ground his teeth suppressing anger. "What did you do to Jim?"  
Ron glanced behind himself. Jim's head slumped in unconsciousness, and his shoulder was one ugly mass of a bruise with colors ranging form every end of the spectrum.  
Ron chuckled again, and told Gene, "He could not take the pain, and passed out."  
In a dangerously low voice Gene warned, "When I get a hold of you, you will be sorry you ever laid a hand on Jim."  
"That is if you ever find me." Ron shot back, and then concluded. "I'm sorry to cut this chat short, but I have to run. See you soon."  
  
  
Note- First Broken Angle and now Revenge, I just can't seem to keep from making Jim's life a living hell. I guess it's because he is so vulnerable looking. Oh well! I know that there are references of Harry being dead, but things will be explained latter.   
PLEASE send feedback. 


	6. part5

Revenge Part 5  
  
The image on the screen shut off.  
"Shit!" Gene yelled. He then through his gun on the ground in anger, and it skidded across the floor, scratching the floor in the process.  
Feeling suddenly weak from spending to much energy to fast, Gene slumped to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, and wiped the tears from his eyes with the heels of his palms. Slowly Gene drew his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Gene laid his head on his knees, and stared blankly at the wall. Too tiered to feel sad or angry he sat there numbly. Every thing was too much too fast, and with no sleep or food things were only worse.  
The room's silence broke with a timid whisper. "Gene?"  
Lethargically Gene lifted his head and turned to the sound. Fred sat on the floor with his legs pulled close to his body, and leaned on his palm. Fred stared with wide red eyes and tear stained cheeks. His body trembled, and reminded one more of a frightened deer than a cutthroat businessman. "I'm sorry." Fred whispered, his voice betraying none of its normal cheerfulness.  
"Why should you be?" Gene asked, his voice accusing Fred of stupidity. "I'm the one who almost killed you in stupid rage, when I'm angry at MacDougle, not you."  
Fred appeared to brighten a little. Gene never admitted mistakes, and this was as close as an apology as it got. Fred felt slightly honored, but he was still worried. "I didn't want you to react so much to MacDougle. I knew you'd be upset for giving him what he wants." Fred explained to Gene.  
"Thanks for pointing that out for me." Gene growled. With a sudden burst of anger-fueled energy Gene stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Gene ran his fingers through his crimson hair, and mumbled, "Shit." When he saw Fred's frightened face. "Your chicken shit, you know that?" Gene told Fred accusingly.  
Fred wiped fresh tears from his eyes, and put on a bright smile even though he felt like a dagger had been twisted in his stomach. "In my business that's how you survive, Gene." Fred answered with his mask firmly back in place, and Gene wondered how Fred could be cheerful at a time like this.  
Gene once again could feel how tiered he was. He didn't want to deal with Fred, but he didn't feel like going home either. So he flopped on the couch, and turned his head away from Fred in disgust.  
Fred still sat on the floor in thought, and tugged on his ear. He could have sworn he had forgotten something. Gene took a moment to wonder were Fred acquired that cute habit, and then decided that he didn't want to know.  
Fred suddenly hopped up with an odd combination of cheerfulness and grace. He sat at his desk, and typed in a few commands on his computer. Fred's face fell, and he leaned back in his chair tugging his ear nervously.  
"What now?" Gene asked gruffly.  
"Well we were able to trace the call, but...." Fred answered, but afraid to finish.  
"But?" Gene asked.  
"All we can tell is that they were in orbit when MacDougle called. They're in space, Gene." Fred said remorsefully.  
"Shit!" Gene replied. "I should have known; MacDougle is not stupid enough to stay here on Centinel."  
"Sorry Gene." Fred said, and murmured himself. "I wish I could do more than bare bad news."  
Gene turned his head away, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gene tried to think, but he had no concentration left.  
Fred watched Gene with concern, and felt hopeless. Noticing Gene almost nodded off, Fred suggested, "Why don't you go home, and go to bed Gene. You can't do anything in your condition."  
Gene looked at Fred, and thought it weird that Fred didn't offer his own bed. Gene quickly decided thinking was to hard, and agreed. "You're probably right. I'll show my self out."  
Fred watched Gene leave, and finally let despair take over. Fred sobbed quickly for a while till he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and a kind voice interrupted him. "Young Master?"  
Fred looked up to see his guard's concerned face with his green eyes no longer concealed by the customary sunglasses. Fred latched on to his guard, and continued sobbing. Between sobs Fred whimpered, "Why doses Gene hate me? Why?"  
The guard held Fred, patting his head reassuringly, and wondered why he had not blown Starwind away for all the times he had hurt the Young Master. The guard hushed Fred, and picked him up out of his chair. Carrying Fred like a child, the guard brought him to the couch, and laid him down. Fred pulled the guard down on the couch, clinging to him like small child would cling to his mother. The guard behaved as if it was natural, which to them it was, and ran his fingers through Fred's hair.  
"I don't think he hates you, Young Master." The guard said.  
Fred looked up in to his guard's eyes questioningly.   
"If he hated you he would not come here at all. Anyway he must trust you if he asked you for help."  
Fred sighed and nodded in agreement. "Then why would he act the way he dose?" Fred asked hoping for another comforting answer.  
His guard took Fred's hand and kissed the back of it. Then he gently nuzzled with his face. "I don't know." He confessed quietly. "Perhaps Starwind is afraid."  
Fred sat for a while clinging to his guard, eyes closed and in thought. The guard held Fred tenderly caressing him. He secretly envied Gene for the love Fred had for him. The guard never understood Gene throwing away Fred's love, but the guard had always secretly desired it himself.  
From the quite Fred spoke. "Ever since I was ten and my father hired you; you've always been there. Thank you."  
Fred's guard smiled warmly, and answered. "Your welcome, Young Master." 


	7. part6

Part 6 Harry was never known for being stable.  
  
Ron turned off the communication unit, and grinned like a manic high on victory. Harry stepped up to Ron, also grinning, and spoke, "At first I had my doubts about this, Ron." Harry leaned on Ron's shoulder and whispered into Ron's ear, "But I must admit that the look on Starwind's face was priceless. Even if the boy must be sacrificed." Harry glanced at Jim who phased in and out of a painful daze.  
Ron smiled, and turned to Harry. "You know what they say, Harry. You can't make an omelet without braking eggs." Ron glanced at Jim, and then said, "I don't think I'll damage his face. It's rather pretty."  
Harry smiled slyly at Ron, and asked, "Is he as pretty as me?"  
Ron smiled tenderly back, and answered. "No one is as pretty as you Harry." Ron then gave Harry a small kiss.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and suggested. "When we land at port in an hour, why don't we celebrate. We could have a night on the town, just the two of us. Like we used to." Harry smiled hopefully, and trailed his finger down Ron's chest adding, "We could go out o a nice restaurant, and then maybe go to a club to dance." Harry now gave Ron puppy dog eyes knowing Ron didn't like dancing, and added a trump card. "The we could stay at a hotel, and have some fun. What do you say Ron? Can we?"  
"No." Ron stated, and pulled coldly away from Harry. "I have business to do, and we can't stay in one place too long."  
"But Ron, I haven't left this ship apart for business for months. Let alone to do something with you." Harry whined.  
Ron let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I've explained it to you before, and we're supposed to be DEAD, especially you. It's bad enough that I wander around in public for work. Harry stared at Ron, arms crossed and royal pissed. Ron added, "I'm not taking chances, Harry. I have victory in my hand, but I've underestimated Starwind before. I'm not doing it again."  
"Ron..."  
"It's final, Harry!" Ron interrupted. "No more arguments. Take care of the boy. I'll be gone when your done, and then we'll have something to discus." With that Ron left the room leaving Harry shaking in anger.  
Harry screamed, and knocked over a table sending the contents crashing to the floor. Then he kicked over the chair Jim was tied to. Jim fell on his injured shoulder, and whimpered.  
Harry pulled a knife from his boot, and made short work of Jim's bonds. He threw Jim against the wall. Then pinned Jim with one arm, and held the knife up to Jim's throat. "I'm sick of playing second fiddle to revenge." Harry growled. "That's all he cares about, and doesn't give a shit about me. So I'll kill his plan of revenge by killing you."  
  
Man I love writing cliffhangers. 


	8. part7

RP7  
  
I'm going to die, played in Jim's mind. I'm going to die. The corner of Jim's mouth quirked up in amusement. I'm going to die. A chuckle escaped his mouth. I'm going to die. Jim broke into laughter. The thought repeated, and the laughter only grew louder.  
Harry watched in fascination, as Jim laughed. A struggle or Jim frozen in fear would have been expected, but instead there was laughter. Testing Harry pressed the knife into Jim's throat, drawing blood. Tears ran down his face he was laughing so hard.  
Caught between amusement and annoyance Harry asked darkly, "Why do you laugh when I'm going to kill you?"  
"I can't help it." Jim laughed, "I always find it funny when it looks like I'll die." Jim now sobbed with the laugher, but not out of pain instead with fear.  
Harry joined Jim's insane laughter, and dropped the knife. Harry tried to speak, but only could laugh some more. Finally after a great struggle Harry spoke in an amused voice. "You're as nuts as I. May be I'll let you live."  
  
  
  
Harry stood alone in front of a mirror wondering why he lost it moments ago, and why his mood changed so quickly. But he already knew the answer. Constructs were unstable, and the older they got the more unstable they became. All he could wonder, as he left the room is when he would lose it completely.  
  
  
  
Jim sat on his cot staring at the door, and holding his arm gingerly. If he ever had a mother he would have wanted her, but instead he wanted Gene. Jim new Gene would not provide the comfort he needed, but one could hope. Now he was a tool of revenge aimed at Gene, and he could do nothing. Despair leaked into Jim's heart.  
Before Jim could let himself sink any further in to depression his thoughts were interrupted. Harry MacDougle entered the room. Jim tensed, and watched him approach. Without a word Harry put a box on the bed, and pulled a rag out of it.  
Harry handed the rag to Jim. Jim looked at it bewildered. "Bite it." Harry told him.  
Hesitantly Jim obeyed. Harry then proceeded to firmly grab Jim's arm, and before Jim could protest, quickly rotated it into its socket.  
Tears leaked from the corners of Jim's eyes, and gritted his teeth on the cloth. Gently Harry removed the rag from Jim's mouth, and rummage through the box containing first aid equipment. Curious and with nothing better to do Jim watched, until Harry pulled out a tube.  
After squeezing out some of the cream out of the tube and in to his hand, He massaged it into Jim's shoulder. Jim cringed fearfully, but Harry didn't care or notice. Jim soon relaxed when the cream soaked into his skin. It felt like ice being soothed into Jim's hot flesh, sent a shiver down his spine. Slowly the pain subsided to a quite numb. After a minute Jim asked, "Why are you healing me?"  
Emotionlessly Harry replied, "Ron doesn't want to give you a chance to learn to ignore pain." Harry pushed around contents of the box, and took out a sling. He then eased Jim's arm in to it, and adjusted the sling to fit Jim properly.  
Jim watched motionlessly, when Harry picked up the box. Harry then walked to the door, and turned around. "I'll be back latter with some food." Harry said. 


	9. part8

Part 8  
Warning - Ron bastardization. If he you thought was a jerk before...  
Note: I know the past few parts were slow, but now the plot gets thicker.  
  
Ron entered a sleazy bar called the Men's Club full of male whores and male erotic dancers, and ready to take care of "business". Ron truly had work to do, but it didn't mean he could not have fun while he did it. Which was why he chose this location for his meeting. And after that he would have some real fun.  
Ron sat at a lone table sipping a beer, and watched as a boy no older than 16 removed his skintight short shorts. A cough interrupted Ron just as the boy finished leaving him in a thong that left nothing to the imagination. Turning to the sound, Ron saw his appointment. It was an elderly man in a lab coat that looked very out of place in the club.  
Ron smiled, and said, "Doctor, I'm glad to see you on time."  
The "doctor" smiled thinly back, and answered. "I would not let my favorite customer wait unnecessarily, Mr. MacDougle."  
Ron glared dangerously, and whispered. "I have told you before the name is Williams!"  
Unphased the doctor replied, "What ever, Mr. MacDo- Williams. I believe you have an order form to give me."  
Ron passed the doctor an electronic notebook, and the doctor glanced through the information. Suddenly a knowing smile spread across the doctor's face. "I'm glad to see your no longer interested in the outdated constructs. Bioandroids are much more economical to make and buy. Not to mention more stable."  
"That is why I'm ordering a bioandriod. Harry has become too difficult to handle with his wild mood swings, and he questions my orders to much." Ron said. "But I have heard you've perfected bioandroids so they have all the advantages of the constructs with out the disadvantages."   
The doctor smiled, and boasted. "Yes, the first step toward that perfection was the girl that came with the XGP, my old colleague Gwen Khan worked on. But they were only able to remove instability, and she had enough will to disobey. Which of course started that mess years ago." Ron narrowed his eyes dangerously in response to the mention of the XGP and Melfina, but the doctor paid no heed. "You see the advantage of the construct was that not only could it think independently, but also like a human. And to make reasonable decisions without complete information was then out of reach of a computer. So we spliced a human brain with a computer to maximize efficiency, but it not only had a will, it was also unstable. After removing the human brain that was not compatible with the computer, the bioandroid "Melfina" was made. Unfortunately the new brain like computer had a will. But I have fixed that problem, and now any one can have a faithful bioandroid of their own." The doctor smiled, and added, "For a price of course." The doctor paused, and pretended to read the pad.  
"Your finances in resent years have diminished greatly. And I fear you cannot afford my product. But because you've been a faithful customer I will give you a deal. You see your old construct, "Harry", would be wonderful for scrape. Every part of him excluding the brain, nerves, and skeletal bones can be used in bioandroids, and are quite expensive and difficult to grow." He passed a moment making calculations in his head. I'll give you a 30% discount for scrapping your, "Harry"."  
Ron's forehead creased in thought, but the love he had for Harry was forgotten because of his obsession for revenge. It took less than half a minute when he made the decision. "I need him for a month or two still, but after that he would only be a burden. It's a deal."  
The doctor stood, and spoke one last time. "Then everything is set. Good-bye, Mr. MacDougle."  
Ron glared angrily at the doctor as he left.  
_*_*_*  
A man of 19 stood in the shadows of the Men's Club scanning it with his eyes and ears for information. Information was his first job. He bought and sold it daily. He wore cut off shorts barley hiding his ass and a black shirt with so many wholes that it showed more than it hid. That was his second job, selling his body. Surprisingly the jobs worked hand in hand, few new how much a whore could hear. And tonight the whore heard something.  
He heard a man say "MacDougle", and the man was immediately corrected. The whore listened in. A new job had been sent to him from Fred Lou, one of his many employers, and it offered 10,000 wong. What made the situation look sweeter was that the man matched MacDougle's description.  
When the elderly companion called the other MacDougle as he left, the whore knew it was time to move in. He silently crept behind Ron.  
"Hi there handsome." The whore smiled seductively, "Looking for a good time." Ron looked up and down the whore's body, and grabbed the whore's ass. Smiling lecherously Ron answered, "I was, but I think I've found one."  
  
  
_*_*_*  
  
The whore typed furiously at a computer. He had just finished rummaging through MacDougle's discarded clothing, and found his ships registration and dock number. Now he had to send the information to his employer as soon as possible.  
But it was, like most things, easier said than done. Ron slept about five feet away, and there was no telling when he would wake up. To make things more complicated Ron had not been a gentle customer. The whore's nose had been broken, making both eyes black, and another blow made one eye swell shut. The act of typing was near impossible. One hand was completely useless with broken fingers. General pain didn't help either.  
Despite it all the whore was determined to send the information tonight. The violent treatment only added to the 10,000 wong incentive.  
The whore jumped as a heavy and a now all too familiar hand lay on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" a cold voice asked.  
Thinking quickly the whore answered, "Checking e-mail."  
"For some reason I don't believe you." Ron replied sending shivers down the whore's spine. Reaching around Ron opened the minimized window, and read the information the whore was going to send. "Who is your employer?" Ron asked quietly.  
The whore shivered, and tried to pull away. Ron twisted the whore's arm around his back, "Who's your employer?" He repeated.  
The whore attempted to calm down, and find an escape rout. Run pulled till the whore's arm snapped at the elbow. The whore screamed, and barley heard Ron repeated the question.  
Panic overloaded every thing in the whore's mind, and he struggled desperately. Ron turned him around, and pinned him to the wall. The whore kicked and clawed at Ron. Adrenalin pumping through the whore's veins enhanced his strength and stamina, but Ron clearly out matched him.  
Ron backhanded the whore, and then placed his hand on the whore's throat. "Answer me!" Ron growled, applying pressure to the whore's throat, slowly cutting off his air.  
"Fred Lou." The whore croaked all thoughts centered on life preservation.  
Ron with out a thought pushed his thumb into the whore's throat hard enough to crack his trachea, and dropped him with a satisfied smile. The whore gasped and clawed at his own throat desperately. Ron turn around ignoring the whore as he put his clothing on. Before the whore blacked out completely Ron turned, and sarcastically said. "Thanks." Which was the last thing whore heard before the inky blackness of unconsciousness and death calmed him. 


	10. part9

Revenge Part 9  
  
Pairings: I've finally decided on all of them. I knew it would be HarryxJim, the Muses decided on the rest.  
  
HarryxJim   
RonxHarry  
FredxGene  
  
Jim sat on his cot, and leaned agents the wall waiting. There was nothing else to do but wait, and it drove Jim nuts. All the room had, was a cot, an overhead light, and a door. The door was looked, and there was no to open it. So Jim sat there dwelling on his own unpleasant thoughts.  
Jim jumped suddenly, as the door opened. Harry entered the room caring a stool, and set it in the middle of the room. He then left Jim alone.  
Jim looked at the stool, but knew there was no chance of using it as a weapon. At lest not with his arm injured. Jim cautiously walked to the door, and looked out curiously. Judging from the hallway Jim knew he was on a ship, which meant he could be anywhere. Jim looked up and down the corridor, and boldly took a step out. "Get back in the room." Harry barked, appearing in the hall.  
Jim quickly backed to the cot fearfully like a cornered, wounded animal. Harry entered the room with a tray, and closed the door behind him. He laid the tray on the cot, and took a bowl of noodles and a beer for him self, leaving a second bowl of noodles and water for Jim. "There's your food." Harry said pointing to the tray, and sat on the stool. Ignoring Jim, Harry then began to eat.  
Jim looked at his food. Although Jim had not eaten in days food lost its appeal. The pain he suffered robbed him of an appetite, but Jim knew there was no guarantee as to when he would see food again. Jim could not hold the bowl with his arm injured so he leaned over it forcing himself to eat.  
Jim glanced at Harry nervously while he was eating, and then a bewildered expression fell on Jim's face. Jim looked at Harry again, and he only became more confused. Jim looked at Harry again, and Harry snapped. "What?"  
Jim averted his eyes, and whispered, "Nothing." How was Jim supposed to ask Harry if he was a dead person?  
Harry grumbled to himself, and ignored Jim. Until Jim looked at him again, causing Harry to growl. "What!?"  
"No-nothing I was just wondering who you were." Jim stammered.  
Harry frowned, and asked. "Why would you care?" He continued eating his food.  
Jim blinked in surprise, and tried to answer the question for him self. When he thought about whom the violet-eyed blue haired person across from him was mattered little. Whether the man in front of him was Harry MacDougle or not made no effect on Jim's future. Jim was dead either way. He lived in the dark about more important things most of his life any way so this man's name really was not important, but that didn't mean Jim was not disturbed by his own ignorance. Jim whispered almost too low to hear. "Guess your right. Your name is the lest of my worries."  
Harry lifted his head up to look at Jim; surprised that Jim spoke. Most would not have even heard Jim, but Harry had been taught how to listen to low voices. Jim sat there looking ready to die. Harry couldn't blame him. He knew the boy would in the end be tortured to death. He took pity on Jim and said, "I'm Harry MacDougle."  
Shocked that Harry answered Jim looked up at Harry. Then a more puzzling question came to his lips. Before Jim could ask it Harry supplied the answer in a tiered voice. "I know, I know. I'm supposed to be dead. My memory was on the ships computer, and all Ron did was get it transferred to a new body." Harry picked up the beer, and looked at it with a soul wary expression. He took a swig of it, and asked, "SO dose that make you more or less confused?"  
Thought a moment and answered truthfully, "I don't know."  
Harry laughed bitterly and stood. "I don't know my answer to that question either." Harry reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. He matched the arrows and opened it. He poured out two pills and offered them to Jim. Jim held out his hand and watched the pills fall into it. He looked at the pills cautiously, and then looked at Harry. "Trust me you'll be glad you took them in an hour." Harry said.  
Jim swallowed the painkillers dry. "Thanks.' Jim said looking at Harry confused.   
Harry looked down at Jim, and stared transfixed at blue eyes. Shocked at himself, Harry shook himself free.  
_*_*_*  
Harry punched the wall in frustration. He felt almost dirty, because of the way he had looked at Jim minutes before. He shouldn't look at any one, except Ron, like that. Ron gave Harry every thing: life, love, a home and bed, and even a new body. Ron was more than a brother or even a lover to Harry; he was a god. And Harry loved Ron, even if Ron changed. Harry still saw the man that nursed him when he was ill; let him be free to make decisions even if Ron didn't necessarily approve. He remembered the man that both loved him like a brother and a lover. Harry long ago shut his eyes to the new Ron forged in the fires of hatred and revenge, the same Ron that locked Harry in the ship, and no longer treated him human.  
"Harry.' Ron's cold voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine.  
Harry spun around to see Ron. Before he could return the greeting Ron gave a sharp order. "Get us out of here. Then meet me in my room."  
Obediently Harry left to go to the cockpit, but turned once to look at Ron sadly.  
_*_*_*  
After the ship finished an ether jump to nowhere Harry entered the room which only yesterday was Ron and his, but now apparently only Ron's. "Come here, Harry." Ron called from in front of a computer. Harry walked over to Ron, and Ron pulled Harry into his lap. "Watch." Ron said.  
Harry watched the monitor as it replayed the "conversation" Ron and Gene had. It played Gene screaming and pointing his gun. Suddenly a third party appeared trying to hold Gene down. Ron froze the image. "Do you recognize that man?" Ron asked pointing to Fred Lou.  
Harry studied the frozen image on the screen, and shook his head. "I recognize the face, but I don't know who he is."  
"He is Fred Lou the head of the largest weapons distributor in the know galaxy." Ron explained changing the image to a profile of Fred. "He inherited his family's business nine ago and since the expanded it to its immense size. He has money and power, two dangerous things, and he has a history with Starwind." Ron explained, "It has never been a secret as to Lou's sexuality, as the man is very open about it. And he has harbored a crush on Starwind for years. He has lent Starwind more money than can be counted, and would do almost any thing for his unrequited love."  
"What are you getting at.' Harry asked.  
Smiling mirthlessly Ron answered. "It seems to me Mr. Lou ahs stuck his neck out too far for Starwind. For you see the Lou Company has developed a large information n network in the past few years only surpassed by those owned by major governments and pirates." Ron passed, and continued, "I ran into one of his informants tonight looking for me." Ron brushed his lips ageist Harry's ear and whispered, "You know what that means don't you."  
Harry sighed. "He must be eliminated." 


	11. part 10

Revenge Part 10  
Warnings: violence   
  
Fred Lou prepared for an appointment with a new client. A week passed since he learned of Jim's abduction, and was glad he had the distraction of work. He knew all he could do was wait for information to come in, and hope he could help. It was not easy, but he was always working so he could not dwell on it. Most of his work involved paper work and major business decisions. Rarely did he talk to buyers any more unless the buyer was Gene or some one buying the highly expensive and highly illegal. Some things could not be handled by employees.  
Today's client fit that curriculum. He went by the name of Harry Williams although Fred doubted that was his real name, because only a real idiot would use there name to buy no less than ten fully loaded grappler ships.  
Fred sighed and tugged his ear. It will be fun to do what he does best. Business.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
Ron prepared to make a video for Gene, and Jim would be the star. Ron wished it could be live, but the risk of being traced while on Sentinal was too great. But the fact it was a video did not disappoint Ron too much. While he told Harry that he did this so Gene would be reminded of the pain, in truth hurting Jim gave him as much pleaser as hurting Gene through Jim.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
"Mr. Williams is here to see you." Fred's guard announced.  
"Let him wait a few minutes before letting him in." Fred replied. Fred closed his eyes for a minute relaxing. When he opened them his eyes shone and his lips were curved in a wide cheerful smile. His father had taught him that a mask was vital to business, and Fred took that lesson to heart.  
Fred shifted papers around his desk situating them for easy access. Then Fred waited, and sank into full control of himself. If he controlled himself he controlled the situation and the deal.  
After no more than two minutes his guard opened the door letting Harry Williams in. His aqua hair was tied back severely putting all emphasis on his sharp face, and violet eyes. He wore his pants tight and knee high boots over them. Harry's loose t-shirt matched his eyes, and his belt had an empty holster.  
Fred Lou barley registered how handsome Harry was when he struck.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
It has been a week Starwind and it's time to show you what pain is." Ron spoke to the camera nearly shaking with anticipation.  
"Once again young Halking will be demonstrated on." Ron silently wished he could have made it live so he could see Starwind's pain, but Halking's would have to satisfy him.  
Ron walked over to Jim. He hung by his wrists from the ceiling. His arm redislocated its self from because of the strain. Ron ran his fingers down Jim's yet to be harmed chest.  
"Today, we'll see how well he takes being burnt."  
  
*_*_*_  
  
In one smooth quick motion Harry kneeled to pull a knife from his boot, stood, and stabbed Fred's guard in the gut. Harry then kicked him of the knife. The guard fell to the ground, and his gun fell a few feet away.  
Harry ran to the gun and smoothly picked it up. With a steady hand he raised the weapon. "Good bye, Mr. Lou."  
  
*_*_*_  
  
Ron felt like an artist as he tortured Jim for the camera. The poker was his brush, and the hot oil the paint. Jim hung limply and sobbed while Ron worked on the design.  
Ron finished tracing a rib with the hot poker. Ron trailed his fingers down Jim's chest, caressing the puss white blisters that traced Jim's ribs. "Beautiful." Ron whispered.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
Fred stared down the barrel of a gun trembling. "How much?" Fred asked voice shaking.  
Harry cocked both his eyebrow and gun. Harry's mentality toward killing and his grace were both akin to a cat's, so why not let Fed think he could be persuaded with money.  
Fred sighed thinking he had a chance. With a slightly calmer voice he offered, "I can pay you twice of what your employer is. As well as a steady well paying job."  
Harry smiled and took a step forward; gun still pointed a Fred's face. "Sorry but I don't think my brother would appreciate me letting you go.  
"Your brother?" Fred whispered realizing he was screwed.  
"Yeah." Harry said expressively moving his hand that held the gun. "Ron gets pissed when I don't finish a job."  
Fred's eyes widened in fear, "You don't mean Ron MacDougle?"  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, life sucks don't it!" Touching the gun to his lips Fred asked. "Where was I before you rudely interrupted." Then he smiled too broadly. "Oh yes, I remember now." Harry pointed the gun at Fred again.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
After poring hot oil down Jim's abdomen Ron stepped back to view Jim. Ron frowned realizing the quite sobs had stopped. He held up Jim's chin, which was slightly cold. Listening carefully he could hear Jim's shallow breath. Ron then lifted up one of Jim's eyelids. Jim's eyes were dilated.  
Ron frowned slightly before remembering the camera. Turning to it Ron smiled. "It seems that your friends gone into shock. But don't worry I wont let him die. I'm not done with this game." Ron picked up a remote and shut off the recorder.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
Fred whimpered and closed his eyes as he awaited death.   
Harry let the moment drag on, as the familiar maniac glee that accompanied killing flooded in. Fred's terror only pleased Harry more. Time stilled as Harry pulled the trigger.  
Fred heard the gun go off, but there was no pain. He opened an eye. Fred's bodyguard wrestled Harry to the ground. Fred stood there stupidly watching.  
His guard had one thing in mind. Save Fred. He ignored the pain in his gut from the knife wound, as he fought Harry.   
Using greater strength than Harry's small frame appeared to posses he kicked the guard off. Harry jumped on his feet only guard knock the gun out of his hand.  
The guard and Harry continued to wrestle for the gun. Then Fred's guard saw him watching mindlessly. "Fred, get out of here!" the guard shouted concerned with Fred's well being. Almost as if Fred just noticed the danger Fred ran to the door, but the concern the guard had for Fred proved fatal.  
Harry was able to gain control of the gun, and shot the guard. The bullet hit the guard in the chest but missed the heart. The guard involuntarily coughed up the blood rapidly filling his lungs on to Harry. Harry fired off two more successive shots finishing him off.  
Harry stepped around the guard and the rapidly expanding pool of blood, and glanced around. There was no sign of Fred in the room.  
Fred had run out of the room just in time to miss his guard's death, but winced as he heard the shots. The display hall was at lest the size of a football field. But never before had it felt so large and threatening, as Fred weaved through the rows of weapons.  
Harry half jogged around the perimeter, while searching for Fred. Harry ran half way around the room and spotted Fred. Fred was almost to the door. Immediately Harry took shots at Fred, growling. "Die! Die! Die!" Only one shot hit, and it hit Fred in the shoulder.   
But Fred opened the door, and ran out. Harry fallowed only to see Fred speeding away in a car.  
  
*_*_*_  
  
Gene woke up to pounding at his door. It was noon and the girls knew better than to come this early.  
Slowly Gene sat up on the floor, and out of a puddle of drool. He had passed out on the living room floor the night before. Amazingly Gene had been sober since Jim was gone, as well as virtually starving him self, because Gene just didn't feel like eating or drinking. But last night he gave into his old mistress. She had been good to him the night before, but today Gene had a killed hangover.  
"Gene!" a familiar voice shouted from out side. Carefully Gene stood up, and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a very distressed Fred Lou.  
"Gene! Thank god you're here." Fred flung himself at Gene, and held on desperately with one hand. "MacDougle sent his brother to kill me." Fred began, and retold the previous events.  
Gene paid no attention. Fred's voice cut through his skull, and it was all Gene could do by not ripping Fred apart for walking him up. Then Gene noticed the shoulder of the hand not holding on to Gene was bloody- very bloody. Dumbly Gene interrupted, "You've been shot."  
Fred blinked, "Huh?"  
"Your arm is bloody. You've been shot." Gene said pointing to Fred's shoulder.  
Fred blinked again, and repeated. "I've been shot?" Fred looked at his shoulder and exclaimed. "I've been shot!" Fred's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he fainted. 


	12. part 11

Part 11  
  
Warnings: see previous warnings   
  
Gene looked at the collapsed businessman in front of his door. "Damn merchants." Gene cursed, and bent down to cradle Fred in his arms. Gene carried Fred in, and sat him in a chair.  
Leaving Fred momentarily unattended Gene left to make a pot of coffee. With the current state of Gene's head he would need it.  
Letting the coffee brew Gene decided to look at Fred's wound. Gene striped Fred of his jacket and shirt, and was thankful Fred did not wake up. Then Gene knelled at Fred's side to inspect the wound. Luckily it was not as bad a Gene had thought. Then wound had clotted for the most part, and the bullet had stopped when it hit bone. It was nothing Gene could not take care of.  
Sighing Gene got up to get a first aid kit, and a half-empty bottle of cheep wine. After setting them on the coffee table, Gene opened the kit and pulled out some basic surgical tools. Gene went back to the kitchen and put the tools and the water on to boil.  
Then Gene turned to a lifesaver, coffee. Gene's head was pounding and he wondered if he had drunk too much the night before. It would not have been the first time, nor would it be the last. It really did not matter to Gene though, because the coffee helped ease the pain and clear his head.  
Gene finished the cup and poured another. Then he brought the cup and a bowl of warm with a washcloth in to the living room. Gene set the cup on the table next to the first aid kit, and then pulled a chair up next to Fred. Using the washcloth and water Gene then cleaned up Fred's wounded shoulder. Every so often Gene would rinse out the washcloth in the water. It did not take very long for the water to turn red.  
After a few minutes Fred's eyes fluttered open with a pained moan. Fred slowly awoke, and tried to recover his baring in the unfamiliar room. "Hi Fred." Gene said and sat the bowl of water and blood on the table.  
Slightly disoriented Fred asked, "What happened?"  
Gene picked up his coffee and recapped. "You woke me up at the ungodly hour of noon. I told you "You've been shot." And then you fainted."  
Fred sheepishly tugged his ear. "I was never very good around blood."  
Gene grunted and finished his coffee. "If you want I can take the bullet out." Gene offered.  
"O-Okay." Fred answered.  
Gene nodded and went back to the kitchen caring his cup and the bloody water. A minute later he returned with the newly sterilized tools on a clean towel.  
"Here." Gene said, offering the cheep wine. "It's easier if you drink this." Fred took the offered bottle, and after realizing he would not be offered a glass he drank a swallow of the wine. Gen laughed lightly at Fred's disgusted face. "I bought the wine to get drunk off of, not to taste.' Gene informed Fred.  
"It's still disgusting.' Fred said.  
"Would you prefer some expensive wine to dull your senses before I take the bullet out?" Gene teased.  
Fred opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it.  
Gene gave a cocky grin. "Seriously you might want to get at least tipsy before I start." Gene warned.  
Fred stuck his nose up at the bottle. "I'll pass."  
"Suit yourself." Gene replied. Gene then began the process of removing the bullet.  
  
"Ow, Gene!"  
"I haven't even started!"  
  
"Sit still!"  
"But Gene!"  
"Quite whining!"  
  
"Is there supposed to be so much blood?"  
"Damn it! Turn your head if you're going to be sick."   
  
"Quite crying, don't be such a baby."  
"But Geeene it hurts!"  
  
"There all done." Gene said presenting the bullet to Fred.  
"That wasn't so bad." Fred said.  
Gene growled and resisted the urge to throw the bullet at Fred's face. Instead Gene cleaned Fred's wound with rubbing alcohol.  
Fred winced at the sting, but didn't complain. After all Gene was tending to Fred's wounds, and Fred even had whined a little more than necessary when Gene removed the bullet for the attention. Despite the pain Fred felt giddy with Gene helping him.  
When Gene started wrapping up Fred's arm, Fred said. "I didn't know you knew first aid,"  
"I don't really." Gene said. "I only know how to bandage things up and some basic field surgery. It's kind of necessary with the amount of knife and bullet wounds we get, and hospitals ask too many questions."  
Fred nodded in understanding, as his infatuation for Gene grew from knowing another hidden talent of Gene's.  
Gene frowned and added. "Jim knows a lot more about this stuff, and is better at it." Gene put his head in his hand.  
"Are you okay, Gene" Fred asked with genuine concern.  
"Yeah." Gene answered. "It's just that you never realize how important someone is until they are gone."  
It was now Fred's turn to frown. "Your right Gene, you don't." Fred thought of his bodyguard who more than likely lay in a dead heap on his office floor. "Gene I know this is a bad time, but I need to ask you a favor."  
"What is it Fred?" Gene sighed.  
"I really need a bodyguard right now. Someone I know I can trust." Fred said.  
"Not now Fred. Things are way too screwed up. Any way don't you have that weird guy?" Gene asked.  
"No." Fred answered. "Even if he survived he is no condition to work." Fred gazed at his feet, and fought the creeping depression. Fred hoped his guard was still alive, but the chances that he was, was slim to nil. After so many years together the thought hurt.  
Gene felt a pang of pity at the sight of a sad Fred. "I'll help." Gene said.  
"Thanks." Fred only gave a half smile.  
*_*_*_  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Ron screamed.  
"I'm sorry, Ron. His bodyguard was more trouble than I expected." Harry apologized.  
"No excuse. You were playing around instead of doing the job." Ron yelled.  
"It's not that big of a deal, Ron. I'll go back and take care of it." Harry suggested.  
"No it is obvious that I can't trust you with something as simple as assassination. I'm not even sure that I can trust you with the errand I wanted to." Ron said controlling his boiling rage down to a simmer.  
"Oh come on Ron," Harry began, as he walked within a foot of Ron. "It was a small underestimation that won't happen again."  
"No it won't," Ron agreed. "Because if I want something done right I'll have to do it."  
"You're not being fair." Harry whined.  
"And if I can't trust you with a simple job then I can't trust you to leave the ship or even pilot it."  
"Ron, that's just ridiculous. Not only are assassination and piloting two different things, but we both know I'm the better pilot.' Harry said.  
"Have you forgotten who is in charge?" Ron growled.  
"What do you mean "in charge" we're partners." Harry answered.  
"Please don't make me laugh." Ron said with a sneer. "I designed you, Harry. I had you made, Harry. I raised you, Harry. I've even fixed you, Harry." Ron closed the gap between them. He then lased his fingers in Harry's hair, and pulled it back. "You belong to me, Harry. I make the demands you fallow them, not the other way around. If I want you to kill someone you kill them. If I want you to stay on the ship you stay. If I want to fuck you, you spread you spread you legs. It is that simple."  
Harry pushed Ron away, but Ron held tight on his hair. "Let me go." Harry cried.  
"I told you, Harry. I'm the one that makes demands. I'll let go of you only when I feel like it." Ron sneered, and grabbed Harry's wrist tightly.  
"Please Ron, Let go. It hurts." Harry pleaded.  
Ron ignored him, and said. "I've treated you far too human far to long."  
Harry trebled, and then struggled in Ron's grip. Ron's eyes glinted hatefully sending great fear into Harry.  
"What's happened to you?" Harry whispered.  
"I've treated you like a human but your not. I let you develop the image that you are. That was a foolish mistake I wish to amend. You're a living machine, and a flawed one at that. Your instability and emotional tendencies will no longer acceptable. Do you understand?"  
"Ron?" Harry whispered both confused and scared.  
"I said. Do you understand?" Ron repeated.  
Harry wanted to scream no but instead answered, "Yes."  
"Good. Now go take care of the boy. I've got an errand to run." Ron then turned around and left.  
Harry rubbed his bruised wrist. "What's going on?" He whispered. 


	13. part 12

Part 12  
  
Warning: shonen ai   
  
This and all my stories are at my web site http://www.geocities.com/jayaballard16/index  
  
IMPORTANT: This story is being put on hold. I have had great difficulty with writing this part, and I have to reread the story and ect. I also have many other fanfics I want to write, and I've lost the fire for this story. BUT I WILL CONTIUE IT! I've promised myself that much. I've enjoyed writing it so much I don't want to leave it unfinished, but I need a brake. I'm sorry it took so long to write this part and that I came to this decision.  
  
"Lets go to your office first." Gene suggested as soon as he and Fred got to Fred's business.   
  
Fred nodded, and led the way. As they approached the office Fred began to shake nervously. He knew what awaited him in his office, and no mater how much he prepared himself for it there was no way he was ready. Fred knew that even as his hand rested on the doorknob, and he opened the door.  
  
Even knowing what sight awaited him he still was in shock. He took a cautious step forward, then he took another one, and then ran to the body. "No." Fred whispered taking his guard in his arms. "Oh god, no!"  
  
He held his guard to his bosom, and he cried. Fred felt the body, praying for warmth, but the guard was ice cold. "Please, no."  
  
Fred held his guard tighter to his chest. "You can't be gone."  
  
Fred shook his guard and stared into the lifeless eyes, "Wake up!"  
  
"Fred." Gene said.  
  
Fred continued to whisper "no" with increasing hysteria.   
  
"Fred!" Gene shook Fred's shoulder.  
  
"Don't leave me." Fred ordered his guard, even though it was to late.  
  
"Come on, Fred, he's dead." Gene stared to pull Fred off of the guard.  
  
Fred broke away from Gene, and desperately clung to his guard. "No, he can't die! I still need him." Fred broke down and sobbed. 'He can't be dead, he just can't."  
  
Gene grabbed a hold of Fred again, and completely removed him from the body. Fred tried to pull away, but even though he was bigger, Gene was much stronger. Gene pulled Fred into the display room, and held the still struggling Fred in a vice like grip. Fred continued fighting Gene's grip and protesting his guard's death.   
  
Gene finally realized Fred wasn't giving up, and when Fred almost wormed his way out of Gene's grip, Gene had to readjust it. Gene now held Fred's head to his chest. Bending his head down so his lips met Fred's ear Gene whispered. "Come on, Fred, calm down."  
  
Gene tightened his grip around Fred's waist, and loosened his grip on Fred's chin. Gene let his fingers caress Fred's neck, and cooed calmingly in Fred's ear. "Calm down, Fred. There's nothing you could've done."  
  
Fred's struggling lessened, but because Gene was calming Fred or if Fred was getting tiered, Gene couldn't tell. Even when Fred's screams of denial turned into sobs, Gene didn't let go or stop talking to Fred. Gene relaxed his grip on Fred, and moved his hand to caress Fred's tear soaked cheek. "Shhhhhhh, Fred, it's alright. It'll be alright."  
  
Fred let his head fall on Gene's shoulder, and stared out into space.   
  
*_*_*_  
  
"What the hell is happing?" Harry asked his reflection in the bathroom mirror, as Harry stared at himself in despair.  
  
Then he walked to the shower, and turned it on letting the water wash the blood off his hands. The blood belonged to Jim. When he had cleaned Jim up, the burnt skin came off and is he washed too hard the blisters broke and bled. Jim was unconscious through the ordeal, but he still moaned in pain.  
  
Ron injured the boy like that, and it made Harry sick. His own brother that he loved and trusted did that. But was Ron really Ron any more? Was Ron really his brother any more?  
  
Ron never acted this way before. He never hurt anyone like this before. Yes, Ron had killed many people, but he never tortured them.  
  
And he had never touched Harry like a cheap whore. Ron had always been reverent and gentle, but now it was if Harry was reduced to a hooker. Feeling dirty Harry turned the hot water up.  
  
Ron was different than the Ron in Harry's memories. He was different then the Ron before the Galactic Layline. And when Harry thought about it Ron changed entirely after the Layline. Could such a small moment of time change a man?  
  
Harry did not know, because he had no memory of the Layline. His memories stopped right before they entered and began in the ships computer after they left. Was he the same Harry that died at the Layline? What happened that could destroy the Ron he knew, and how did it affect his former self?  
  
But the revelations and questions were too much, as Harry sank to the bottom of the shower crying in confusion and despair. And he remembered a song that comforted him like nothing else.  
  
Oto no nai mahiru  
  
Kaze wa tada akarui  
  
Sukoshi nemutasou ni  
  
Hanabira ga yureta  
  
Nani ge nai kono omoi  
  
Nee, hito wa donna kotoba de  
  
Yondeiru no  
  
Shiroi suna no tsuki  
  
Toji kometa hanashi o  
  
Hikari furasu you ni  
  
Kikasete ne sotto  
  
End of part 1 Revenge  
  
Jim referring to Mel: "She's just like a mom." 


	14. part 13

Lots of life and stuff have happened but I'm finally continuing this fic. I'm sorry it has taken so long but here it is.

If you need to refesh your self on the story you can read it at 

Once again sorry for the wait.

Revenge Part 13

Parings RonxHarry, HarryxJim, FredxGene  
Warnings- Violence, Lime, Shonen ai, Ron bastardization  
Ron is out for revenge, and kidnaps Jim.

Gene held Fred's still form for several minutes after Fred's sobs had stopped. Gene then broke the silence. "I think we should just call the police, and go."

Fred pulled away from Gene and hoarsely asked, "Didn't you want to take a look around?"

"Yes I did, but I have a feeling you'd be better off somewhere else with someone keeping an eye one you."

Fred nodded in agreement and let Gene lead him outside. After reaching the car Fred stopped and looked at the setting sun. "What am I going to do?"

Gene's gaze followed Fred's and for a moment he appreciated the meld of warm colors. Stretching Gene let his hands rest behind his head, then answered. "Lets get plastered."

Harry dreamed.

He wore the body given to him by Gwen Khan. Running down golden path he felt faster and more powerful then he ever had in his life, but it paled in the mysteries of the world around him.

Harry slowed down when he could feel Melfina near. With steady purposeful strides continued down the path and didn't blink when the stairs took an Escher like change.

Harry found her.

The woman he loved.

Melfina

But Hazanko found her as well.

Harry died.

Harry's eyes shot open when he awoke. Shivering he tilted his head to see the sower head spraying cold water on his nude body.

Standing up on shaky legs Harry turned off the water and sneezed. He then ran to the closet and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his body he quickly set on drying his hair. He sneezed again.

Harry continued the process of getting dressed, and sneezing at every opportunity. Before he knew it he was looking for Ron.

Ron would hold and soothe Harry. Ron would make the cold go away. But Ron was not there, and Ron had changed. Harry was alone, maybe.

There was another person on the ship. He laid on a cot looking like a broken doll. Jim was better than nobody.

Harry fell asleep leaning against the wall next to Jim's cot wrapped in a blanket.

A tall figure stood in front of a building with a sign saying Starwind and Halking Enterprises. After slipping a package through the mail slot he turned and walked toward the setting sun.

Melfina stood in front of a stove adding quartered potatoes to boiling water, when she herd a thud in the front room. After turning down the heat and placing a lid on the pot she walked to the front room. Finding the package sent thought the mail slot she picked it up and read.

_To Starwind_

_From a Friend_

Melfina's lips creased into a frown, and she reached into a small desk by the door. Placing the small gun she retrieved into a garter holster she cautiously theft the building.

The street was deserted save a few cars and a familiar silhouette at the end of the street. Frowning even more Melfina ran toward the figure.

The man stopped a waited as Melfina approached him.

"Excuse me,but." Melfina stopped talking when the man turned to face her.

Melfina covered her mouth with her hands and whimpered, "MacDougle."

Ron smirked condescendingly at Melfina, and growled. "What do you want?"

"You bastard." Melfina cried, and Ron took a step back as her fist smashed into his jaw.

Surprised more than any thing Ron rubbed his chin, and stared at the angry bio android.

Melfina clenched her fists at her side shaking. "What do I want?"

Glaring defiantly at Ron she repeated. "What do I want!? I want you to give Jim back to use. I want you to leave Gene alone."

Melfina reached to her gun holster and pulled out her .22. "I want you to just go away!"

Ron grabbed her wrist as she pulled the trigger. There were two cries of pain as the bullet embedded its self in Ron's shoulder, and Ron broke Melfina's wrist.

Angered Ron lifted Melfina by the throat, and squeezed.


	15. part14

Revenge Part 14 Warnings: 

violence, shonen ai, _lime_

Suzuka walked down the road with her usual quiet grace. Behind her followed the overburdened Ashia Clan-Clan carrying groceries.

"Suzie?" Ashia whined.

"Yes." sighed Suzuka.

"Do you think Melfina will have dinner ready when we get back? I'm starving!"

Suzuka resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands."I've explained it before. We went to the store because she needed a few ingredients to finish dinner."

"Oh." Ashia replied as her ears dropped. "Are you sure? Cause I'm really hungry." Ashia's stomach growled to punctuate her statement.

A corner of Suzuka's eye twitched. "Yes, I'm sure, and we're only a block away. So the sooner we get there the sooner you'll get feed."

Ashia's ears perked up again. "What are we waiting for!" She then marched with knew found energy.

Suzuka sighed in exasperation, and followed the simple minded Catarl-Catarl. As the two women were about to turn on the street a loud bang echoed in the neighborhood. Both women stopped in their tracks, and Suzuka's hand reached for her sword. Ashia's ears twitched. "That was Melfina's gun."

Suzuka's hands rested on her sword even when she ran like lightning. Beside her Ashia abandoned the groceries, and ran with a gate resembling a jungle cat. The light tapping of Suzuka's feet, and Ashia's light growls stopped as surprise took them when they found Ron MacDougle strangling Melfina.

Ron did not have time to react to the women's presence before Ashia came running. Powerful claws came down across Ron's face, and sent him down to the ground. Melfina fell gasping, and her hand came to soothe her own throat.

"Melfina." Suzuka cried, and ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

Desperately sucking in air Melfina nodded, and answered breathlessly. "I will be, but my wrist is broken."

Suzuka nodded, and rose to her feet. As she turned to aid Ashia, Ron loaded his caster.

"Good bye." Ron told the charging Catral-Catral, and he pulled the trigger. The arcane spell gun whined, and a blue blast of energy hit Ashia in the chest.

Ashia screamed when the intense heat and power of the magic threw her backwards.

Suzuka watched her friend fall and Ron run away. Turning to Melfina she spoke briskly. "Take care of Ashia, Mel. I'm going after him."

Melfina stood up as Suzuka turned around. "What about Gene?"

Suzuka stopped and looked at Melfina with a sad expression. "If I wait for him MacDougle will get away, and Gene has pushed himself too hard the past week. He will only be a liability in a fight."

Suzuka looked up at the falling sun. " It is almost twilight, and I have a job to do."

Suzuka disappeared into the gleam of the sun.

* * *

Gene sat on the floor wearing only his black body suit using the sofa behind him for support. One hand held a glass half full of whiskey, and his face glowed from the heat of the alcohol.

Across form Gene, Fred sat slumped over in front of a chair. His blood stained jacket and shirt had been abandoned to the trash, and he now wore a borrowed black tee-shirt of Gene's that was a little to small. In his lap Fred held a rum and coke, that he was more keen on staring at then drinking.

Gene brought his glass to his lips, and glanced at Fred. "Staring at the glass wont get you dunk."

Awoken form his stupor Fred looked up at Gene, who offered a drunken half smile. Smiling back apologetically Fred downed all of his drink. As the rum and coke glided down this throat it left a hot tickling sensation that sent Fred into a coughing fit.

Gene quirked an eyebrow and chuckled quietly at Fred, as he took another sip from his drink. When Fred finally caught his breath Gene asked. "You don't drink much, do you?"

"Huh?" Fred looked at Gene for a moment before he could comprehend what Gene said. "Not really. Well not with the intention of getting drunk, anyway."

"Why not?" Gene asked before downing the rest of his whiskey.

Fred scratched the back of his head nervously. "Because I tend to do some pretty stupid stuff when drunk."

Taking Fred's glass Gene gave him a curious look, "Like what?"

Looking sheepish Fred began, "Well, do you remember that whole Reiko thing."

Gene visible shuddered, as he vividly remembered dressing in drag and being crushed by the lady. "How could I not."

"Well, it started when my father had given me a speech about producing an heir to the family business. I of course wasn't very keen on the idea."

Gene handed Fred his now refilled glass. Fred looked at is reflection in the alcohol, before taking a sip.

"Not only did I not want to go searching for a wife, but my father knew why. He still didn't care." Fred continued. "We then proceeded to fight, and like a stupid kid I stormed out and got drunk."

Fred grimaced into his drink, and finished the story. "To my surprise I woke up the next morning naked and in bed with an old school acquaintance, by the name of Reiko. You of coarse know the rest."

"You slept with her?" Gene asked in horror. Fred nodded, and Gene shuddered in sympathy. "No wonder you don't drink."

Fred smiled at Gene, but his smile fell as his mind wandered to the past. "Sometimes I felt sorry for that girl."

"Why? She practically stalked you."

Fred sighed. "Her feelings for me weren't her fault, and I lead her on for so many years just to get my father to shut up. " Fred smiled sadly, and added. "I'm glad she found someone that could love her."

Gene grinned at Fred, and said, "Your a pretty good guy, Fred."

Fred's alcohol flushed face gained even more color at the complement. Tugging at his ear Fred replied. "Maybe, but I think you have me beat in the nice guy department, with all you did to help Melfina all those years ago."

Genes expression sobered, "It was a promise, and I always keep my promises."

Fred shook his head knowing better. "You went above and beyond for her Gene. It was more than a promise."

"Maybe." Gene answered staring at the wall.

Curious Fred asked, "What happened between you two."

Smiling sadly Gene turned to Fred. "We grew up, and apart. One day we woke up and realized we weren't a couple any more."

Putting on a smile, Fred said, "Well, it could have ended a lot worse. After all you're still friends with her."

Forcing a smile Gene answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

Afterwards an uncomfortable silence fell on the room, but it passed as they drank. Soon they both danced dangerously close to full fledged drunkenness.

Gene found himself growing board with the quite atmosphere, and let his eyes wander aimlessly around the room. his eyes eventually landed on Fred who was the only animate object in site.

At the moment Gene started watching Fred, Fred leaned his head back to drink deeply from his glass. Gene quickly found himself watching Fred more closely then he was comfortable with, and turned his head in self disgust. But he still saw Fred's tongue darted out to pull a renegade drop of liquid from the corner of his mouth.

Gene shut his eyes tightly reminding his brain, and other regions of his body, that he was staring at Fred. Opening his eyes Gene found Fred sprawled against the chair.

Once again Gene's eyes started examining Fred, and the voice in the back of his head rebuffed him. Despite that voice his eyes traveled up and down Fred's body, when his eyes widened in surprise. The shirt Fred was borrowing was at least two sizes too small, and exposed his midrift.

Confused and denying that Fred could be that much bigger than himself, Gene reexamined Fred's build more closely. Gene knew Fred was taller by inches, but it never dawned on him that Fred's whole build was larger. Yet it was.

Fred's shoulders were wider, and his chest broader. Gene then leaned over Fred for a better look. Fred wasn't muscular, and that was why Gene didn't think he was that large.

Causally Gene glanced at Fred's face, to see that he was dozing. Reassured that he wouldn't get caught Gene lightly touched Fred's arm. It was toned, but the muscles were lean unlike those on Gene's arm. Gene knew that although he was stronger, Fred had both height and weight advantage over him. Oddly enough Gene's stomach tingled pleasantly at the thought.

Lifting his gaze Gene's eyes explored the merchant's face. Any of the cheerfulness that Gene was used to seeing in Fred was gone, and with out the protection of that mask Fred appeared vulnerable. Worry lines creased Fred's well taken care of skin, and dark rings under his eyes told of too many nights spent working instead of sleeping. Instead of repulsing Gene or at least quitting the strange urges Gene felt, the marks of too much responsibility only triggered compassion, and added a sense of humanity to Fred.

Gene leaned closer to Fred, and over come by an impulse lightly kissed Fred's lips.

Pulling away Gene saw dark eyes open, and Fred stared in confession at Gene. Fred's lips parted to question Gene, but Gene took it as an invitation. Kissing Fred once again Gene let his soft warm lips tease Fred's. On their own accord Fred's eyes drifted shut, and Fred willingly let himself be kissed.

Thrilled with Fred's acceptance of the kiss Gene kissed the pliant lips harder, and the nagging voice in the back of his mind finally silenced.

Gene carded his fingers in Fred's shoulder length hair, and his hand cradled Fred's skull gently. Now that he held Fred, Gene pulled away to gently lap at the kiss swollen lips. Fred couldn't stop the aroused moan from leaving his mouth.

Gene lust hazed eyes narrowed and gained a predatory gleam. Taking another kiss from Fred, Gene thrusted his tongue past lips and teeth, and kissed Fred savagely. Kissing back Fred let his tongue twine with Gene's in a lazier fashion. Fred pushed himself up in to a sitting position, so that he now leaned over Gene. Keeping up with the kiss that had slowed in pace at Fred's direction Fred pushed Gene on to his back.

Fred gave Gene a cheerful smiles, when he pulled away from the kiss. Gene watched Fred with a dazed expression, as Fred straddled Gene's hips. Once comfortably settled Fred gently ran his knuckles across Gene's cheek.

Gene leaned into the touch , before reaching up and letting his fingers curl around Fred's scalp. Gene pulled Fred closer intending on kissing him, but Fred had other things in mind. Taking Gene's hand Fred pried it out of his hair, and pinned it above Gene's head.

Surprised Gene looked at Fred in the eye to see a mischievous glint, before Fred descended to kiss Gene. Fred brushed his lips lightly across Gene's, and then forced his tongue past Gene's lips. Gene's tongue meet Fred's only to be pushed back, as Fred explored at his own leisure.

Moaning into Fred's mouth, Gene lifted his hips to rub his cloth bound erection ageist Fred. Fred pulled away to let out aloud groan, while Gene desperately grabbed Fred's shoulder for support. Mesmerized Fred watched Gene while he caught his breath, and couldn't hold back his smile as Gene's thrusted his hips against him.

Fred bent over Gene again, and nuzzled his face against Gene's neck. Fred could smell Gene's arousal, he could even detect the smell of gun powder, and of course there was the sent of alcohol. Happy to have Gene in his arms, Fred allowed instinct to slowly take over, and let his tongue trail across Gene's throat. Then something dawned on him.

Pulling away and looking more sober then he did moments before, Fred looked around the room, and noticed the open bottles of alcohol above all else. He then looked down at Gene who watched with a puzzled expression. On shaking legs Fred stood, and fled the room.

Alone Gene propped himself on his elbow, and tried to figure out what was wrong.


End file.
